Confession
by SubmarineBullet
Summary: One-shot Elsanna story that I made for my friend.


The kingdom was unusually quiet, even as a child, the kingdom was never so… lonely. After being in exile for thirteen years, Elsa was excited to finally return home. She had missed her sister a great deal while she was gone. After the whole ordeal with Hans, Anna decided to go explore the nearby villages with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. Though sometimes annoying, Elsa couldn't deny that Anna's energy wasn't almost intoxicating at times.

She knew it was wrong to feel this way about her sister. But she couldn't pretend that the countless, sleepless nights weren't because Anna wasn't in her arms. How she longed for the day she could finally confess her feelings to Anna, to see that endless smile grow wider and wider as the words came out of her mouth. It pained Elsa to hide her true feelings to her own sister. After all, aren't sister supposed to tell each other _everything_?

Getting up from her throne, which was now beginning to be covered with ice the more Elsa thought about Anna, Elsa quickly went to her room for a little "private time" with herself. She had learned how to use her powers in… _interesting ways_… while she was in exile. Many nights spent with her legs apart, furiously fingering herself at the thought of Anna's warm touch. When her fingers weren't enough, Elsa would form at sorts of things to help please her. Though she longed for the real thing.

Hiking up her skirt, and pulling down her lingerie, Elsa fervently formed a twelve-inch dildo out of ice. Not wanting to wait anymore, Elsa slowly inserted the head into her dripping wet pussy. Her eyes crossed the second the head slipped in. This was much bigger than what she was used to, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Freezing the newly formed dildo onto the headboard of her oversized bed, Elsa lined herself up, and slowly began to slam herself up and down the entire length.

Outside her door, Elsa heard footsteps walking down the hallway. "Probably just the help going to their quarters." Elsa thought to herself. Holding back her moans so that whoever it was wouldn't bother her, Elsa quickened her pace. As she heard the footsteps dissipate, Elsa began to mercilessly pound away at her own mound. No longer caring who heard her shout, Elsa shouted loudly, "OOOHHH FUCK ME ANNA!  
_

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had decided to come back early to spend more time with Elsa. When she couldn't find her sister in the throne room, she immediately went to Elsa's bedroom. But when Anna heard her sister's muffled moans from inside, she became panicked, worried that Hans had escaped and had returned.

Slowly creaking open the door, Anna's eyes turned into saucers at the view before her. There Elsa was, furiously slamming herself against what looked to be a dildo made from ice. Hypnotized by the sight, Anna stood in the doorway, her mouth agape as she watched her sister masturbate and call out her name, unaware that Anna was watching her.

Composing herself, Anna attempted to silently walk out of the room without Elsa knowing she was there. "I'm just going to leave, and come back later when she's done." Anna thought to herself. But as Anna was walking backwards, she stumbled over a bit of carpeting and tumbled over.

Elsa froze in place at the sound of someone falling in the room. Hearing Anna's groans, Elsa's face turned to a look of panic as she slowly lifted her head up to see what had happened. Laying on the floor in front of her was Anna, rubbing her head as she started to get up. Throwing a blanket on herself to cover herself up, Elsa didn't know what to say to Anna, how could she explain what she was doing. Forcing herself to say something, _anything_ that could try to explain what she was doing, Elsa could only stammer out, "W-w-what are you doing back so soon?" Attempting to hide her own embarrassment, Anna replied, "I wanted to surprise you by coming back early, so we could spend some time together."

Feeling like the wouldn't be another time where she could say the truth, Elsa composed herself. "Anna, there's something I must tell you." Elsa said, unsure how she was going to put this. "I love you Anna, more than sisters should… When I was gone, all I could think about was you. All the times we played together as kids, all the fun we had. When I left, all I could think about was rushing home, back into your arms, so I could see that beautiful smile that always seems to be on your lovely face."

Anna blushed heavily as Elsa told her this, her heart nearly launching from her chest with pure joy. She had felt the same way for years, but was too afraid to tell Elsa, fearing that she would go away again. Before Elsa could finish explaining herself, Anna leapt to her sister, embracing her tenderly. Nuzzling her face into her sister's shoulder, Anna exclaimed "I've been waiting so long for you to say that! I love you too Elsa!"

Falling onto Elsa's bed, the two sisters eagerly started kissing, the passion they had for each other obvious. Anna's hand slowly slid down Elsa's body, running up and down Elsa's voluptuous curves. Elsa bite down on her lip as she felt Anna's hand slip underneath her dress and tease her inner walls. Smirking at her sister's reaction, Anna used her free hand to pull down the top of Elsa's dress, revealing her perky breasts and eagerly sucking on one as she picked up the pace of her fingering.

Kissing down Elsa's body, Anna slowly made her way down to Elsa's sex. Elsa begins softly pants as she feels her orgasm come closer and closer to fruition. Anna teasing kisses Elsa's clit before lapping away at her center, her tongue exploring Elsa's apex as Anna fingers herself. Unable to last much longer, Elsa tightly wraps her legs around Anna as her juices flow into Anna's awaiting mouth. As she happily drinks her sister's sweet nectar, Anna picks up the pace of her fingers, climaxing all over Elsa's bed.

The two sisters, now spent from their lovemaking, cuddle happily in each other's arms. Both gazing lovingly at each other as they pull the blanket up and over themselves. Nuzzling closer together, they drift off to sleep together, both excited for what their new life together will bring them.


End file.
